Mitsuru y Kokoro
by purpleflowers10
Summary: Un punto de vista externa de la relación de Mitsuru y Kokoro y su final. Por Hiro


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Darling in the Franxx no me pertenecen.

Un punto de vista externo de la relación de Mitsuru y Kokoro y su final. Por Hiro.

Hiro lo miró, miró los cercanos que Mitsuru y Kokoro se había vuelto en la discreción y el silencio. La pareja fuera del campo batalla parecía no relacionarse mucho más que las simples miradas que ambos se daban cuando se cruzaban pero Hiro sabía que había algo más de lo que ellos pretendían mostrarnos, los encuentros en él invernadero que ambos compartían durante el día no pasaba inadvertido para él donde una vez pudo observarlos hablar tan ensimismados como sí a su alrededor no existiera nada más que ellos dos. El esfuerzo que Mitsuru ponía en proteger a Kokoro siendo él la persona desinteresada que él era sin duda sorprendía a Hiro y la admiración en los ojos de Kokoro cada vez que miraba a su compañero no podía verlo en los demás parásitos hacia sus respectivos compañeros.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba Hiro puedo notar el cambio en la relación cuando él acercamiento de ambos se volvió más evidentes para todos en la casa incluso para él pobre Futoshi que aunque lucia sonriente y simpático estando al lado de Kokoro sabe que por dentro su gran compañero tiene el corazón roto por no poder ser correspondido en el amor.

Mitsuru en cambio ya no rechaza estar cerca de Kokoro dentro de la casa e incluso cuando ella no está a su lado busca la manera de traerla para sí y tenerla cerca. Cuando hay una pelea entre Miku y Zorome, donde las cosas vuelan por la habitación y Kokoro está allí para intervenir y apaciguar se puede ver a Mitsuru detrás asegurándose que nada caiga encima de ella y la lastime.

El cambio más notable de la relación entre él orgulloso Mitsuru y la bella y gentil Kokoro se da en el cumpleaños de este cuando nadie parece interesado en ese día especial, Kokoro sorprende a todos y más a Mitsuru con una gran y delicioso pastel que ella misma preparó y una vela encendida. Todos se prenden al entusiasmo y canto de Kokoro y por simple presión o para complacer a su increíble compañera Mitsuru cede y sopla la vela. Con una gran sonrisa ella salta de alegría y felicita a su compañero con un inesperado beso en la mejilla que sorprende a todos pero sin embargo ninguno dice nada y solo se quedan observando la extraña sonrisa de Mitsuru a Kokoro como si fuera para ellos algo normal. Entonces Hiro se da cuenta de que no es el primer beso que Kokoro le da a su compañero y que este parece encontrar agradable aquel gesto cariñoso.

Podría decirse hasta este punto que la relación entre Mitsuru y Kokoro se vuelve más fuerte que la de muchos dentro de la casa y hasta más fuerte que su propia relación con Zero Two. Pero para su desgracia también se vuelve un problema para los adultos cuando ambos son separados del grupo sin razón aparente. Ninguno de los parásitos encuentra explicación ante la falta de uno de sus estambres y pistilo y comienzan a preocuparse.

Nada se sabe de ellos hasta que todos deciden cambiar la situación e investigar qué sucede con Mitsuru y Kokoro y la verdad los sorprende e incluso los impacta.

Desde hace mucho tiempo en que los adultos dejaron de concebir niños de "manera natural" eso es sabido pero no quita el hecho de que sea imposible. Sin duda, nunca se esperó que dos de sus parásitos decidieran madurar sin permiso y concebir un niño de manera natural. Tomando cartas en el asunto se supo que Papa aisló a Kokoro para someterla a pruebas, experimentos y exámenes y encerrando a Mitsuru en un celda por ir en contra de las reglas y normas y negarse a cumplir órdenes.

Hiro no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados y junto a los demás parásitos decidieron rescatarlos aun yendo en contra de las ideas de Papa. Mitsuru logró ser rescatado pero Kokoro sufrió las consecuencias de un embarazo avanzado y lo único que se pudo salvar de ella es la niña que dio a luz mientras que luchaban contra los personajes que nunca pensaron tener de enemigos.

Hiro pensó que los únicos monstruos con los que tenían que luchar eran los claxosauros pero después de todo lo que pasó y la dura realidad que los golpeo supo que había vivido demasiado tiempo en la ignorancia.

Lo que sucedió después para Hiro es difícil de contar...

* * *

Tal vez tiene muchas equivocaciones pero aun sigo siendo novata y estoy aprendiendo, todo lo que he escrito me base en lo que mi pobre cabeza ha logrado captar y además de la wiki. En fin, recientemente me puse un ver Darling in the Franxx y solo por esta pareja de la cual ya me he enamorado.


End file.
